Alice in Mutant Land
by AnnaMarieDarkholme
Summary: Alice is a normal human girl in a small town, until she learns that she is the daughter of two mutants, Wolverine and Mystique. She then changes her name and goes to live with her father at Xavier's Institute. But what happens when a Cajun thief steals her heart? Will her life ever be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the characters, no matter how much I wish I did._

_..._

"When were you going to tell me this?!" Alice screamed at her parents, too upset to remember she was in the middle of a crowded restaurant. She had just confronted her parents about the envelope full of official documents that had made its way into her locker the week before.

"Alice please calm down-"

"Calm down? Really? You're not even my real parents!" She shouted at them, painfully reminded of what she had learned. Inside the envelope had been a letter from her birth mother, pictures of her and Alice's father and brothers, and her real birth certificate. "Were you ever going to actually tell me?"

Her mother sighed, "No, we weren't Ali. To us you were our daughter, no matter where you came from, by the time we were going to, it was too late. It would have crushed you.

"You're right, Alice snapped. "I'm going to stay at a friend's house for a while, so don't wait up for me." And with that she stomped out, ignoring her family's protests. Once she had walked a few blocks, Ali broke down. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out the papers her mother had given her.

_Dear Alice,_

_I have written this letter many times, but it never seemed to come out right. How could I explain to you what I did? How could I get you to understand? I have to try… My name is Raven Darkholme, and 16 years ago I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, and that girl was you. I was at a difficult place in my life, and the world I lived in was dangerous, too dangerous to bring a child into. So I did what I had to do, I left you there, at the hospital where you were born. I can understand if you hate me for that, if you resent me, and I suppose, I hate myself, for not being able to give you the life that you deserved. It was a few years later that I decided to look for you, to find out what had happened. The world I found you in was a peaceful one, not full of the war that I still fight to this day. You had a family, two loving parents and a younger sister. I convinced myself that you did not need me in your life, that it would be better without my life and my choices to shadow your view of the world. I'm sure you have many questions about your father, and the rest of your family. First, your father's name is James Howlett, though I heard he is going by Logan nowadays… He does not know about your existence, though I did name him on your birth certificate. I wanted to give you a way out, an escape did you ever need it. You also have two brothers, one older and one younger. Your older brother is named Graydon Creed, and yes, it is the same anti-mutant madman that you see on the television. I suppose that is my fault, giving him up when I could no longer take care of him. Kurt Wagner is your younger brother, and last I heard, he was staying at a school for mutants where your father lives. I hope that you will find them and maybe someday I will see you again. And no matter what the people who adopted you called you, you will always be my Anna Marie. I love you Anna, please try to forgive me._

_ -Mom _

_ My name isn't even Alice _she thought, rereading the letter what seemed like the hundredth time. Pulling out a phone, Alice called the one friend she trusted to help her. "Jen?" She asked when her friend picked up the phone.

"Ali? What's up? You sound like you've been crying."

"Do you think your mom would let me stay at your house for a while? I need to get away from everything; I swear I'll explain later."

"Of course, just tell me where you are, we'll come pick you up."

"I'm in front of the bakery, thanks J. I'll tell you what's going on when you get here." She hung up and sat against the wall, grateful that she had just gotten back from a weekend with her grandma, so there was no need to go get any more clothes. After about five minutes a car pulled up to the curve and Alice opened the door to get in.

"How are you Ali?" Jen's mom asked from the driver's seat. "Jen said that you were having problems at home?"

"Well last week I found an envelope stuffed in my locker at school, and it had a letter from my mom in it… my birth mom." Jen gasped where she was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're ADOPTED?!" she shrieked. "Wow, I did not see that coming." Ali just nodded and played with her long brown hair, twirling the strange white streaks.

"Here's my birth certificate," she said, handing over a piece of paper.

_ Name: Anna Marie Darkholme_

_Mother's name: Raven Anne Darkholme_

_Father's name: James Logan Howlett_

Jen's eyes widened as she looked at the certificate. "So your real name is Anna Marie?"

"Apparently," Alice sighed. "I have to admit, I like it much better than Alice Lynn Cole." She added. The rest of the drive was quiet as Jen and her mother absorbed what Alice had told them, and she found that she did not mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters._

When they reached the house, Jen's mother finally broke the silence.

"You go ahead and put your stuff in the back study Ali, and you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." And with that, she returned to her office to finish grading papers.

The girls were in the study talking when Jen finally asked Alice the million dollar question. "What are you going to do now?" Alice sighed; she realized she would need to come up with a solution soon.

"Well judging from what my mother told me, and seeing her copy of the adoption papers, my father's signature on the papers was forged, so I was thinking about trying to find him, and if he wanted me, living with him." She finally said, realizing this to be the best solution. "I've always wanted to leave here, and besides, the adoption is pretty much null and void, my so-called "parents" have no right to me."

"Well, I guess we should start looking for him then," Jen decided, and the girls searched the internet for hours, trying to find some proof that the man even existed, let alone a way to contact him. Just when they were going to give up, Alice remembered something her mother had told her.

"Wait, let's do a search for mutant schools, there can't be that many of them." Jen typed the words "Mutant School" into the search bar, and came up with only two results. "Manchester Academy and Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." She read off the result page. "Let's check out the Xavier school," she suggested, and Jen clicked on the link. "There!" Alice pointed to a picture of the staff and students on the Institute's website. She retrieved the pictures of her father and younger brother from her bag and held them up to the screen. "This is the place!"

"Should we call the school? See if we can talk to him?" Jen asked, sharing her friend's excitement.

"Yes," Ali decided, and picked up her phone to call the public number listed on the website. It rang a few times and then a male voice picked up.

"Xavier's Institute, Henry speaking." Suddenly very nervous, Alice started shaking.

"Is there a Logan that works there?" She asked, barely managing to ask the question.

"Indeed there is, in fact he just got back this morning, shall I fetch him for you?" The nice sounding man asked her.

"Please, if it's no trouble," She squeaked out.

"Of course, please hold on a moment," the man told her, and Alice struggled to get her nerves together.

"Hello? A gruff voice said through the phone, and Ali's heart started beating faster.

"Um, hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I have been trying to find you for a while…"

"And why would you want to do that? Logan asked, trying to keep from growling.

"My name is Alice Cole, about a week ago I found out I was adopted when my mother left a note in my locker at school. She told me who she was, and she said that you were my father," she told him, and held her breath as she waited for a response. It was quiet for a few moments, and then her father spoke.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Raven Darkholme," Alice told him, scared that he would reject her.

"Well then Alice, I think I wanna meet you. How's Friday sound? I'll drive down there," he suggested, trying to keep his tone light.

"I would like that," Alice replied, giving him the address of a small café in town. They said there goodbye's and hung up. She collapsed on her makeshift bed, and covered her face with her hands. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life," she announced and sat up.

"If that was bad, imagine what meeting him will be like," Jen told her, and Alice groaned.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. Jen reassured her that it wouldn't happen, and eventually, the girls went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters. Unfortunately._

Friday could not come slower, as Ali went to school the next few days, still living at Jen's house. When it did though, she was a nervous wreck. Jen dropped her off at the café, telling her that it would be fine, and Ali ordered a cup of coffee and sat down, nervously playing with her white streaks. Soon a rough looking man walked in the door, and she immediately recognized him as Logan.

"Alice?" he asked, seeming unsure of himself, and she nodded, inviting him to sit down.

"I'm sure this came as a shock to you," she said quietly. When he nodded, she handed him an envelope full of papers. "Here, this is all I know, and he took the papers, reading first the note, and then looking at the pictures, birth certificate, and adoption papers.

He leaned back and rubbed his eyes, and ordered a coffee before he spoke. "I thought your name was Alice?" he said gesturing to the birth certificate.

"My parents named me that when they adopted me, but mom named me Anna Marie," she explained, afraid of rejection.

Logan took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. "I gotta say kid, when you called I thought this was some kind of joke. But now I look at you and I can see it." He smiled at her and Alice let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she had been holding. "Something is wrong here though; I never signed no adoption papers."

"I realized that when I looked at them. I think mom did that on purpose, she wanted me to find you, so that I had a family to go home to when everything becomes too much." Ali explained, and Logan seemed to accept this theory.

"So, I gotta ask, are you a mutant?" He questioned, knowing she must realize her parents were, as she had found him through Xavier's.

"No, I'm not," she sighed, clearly unhappy with that turn of events. Logan pulled a hand through his unruly hair and looked at her again.

"Well, if you want, the Prof wouldn't mind having you come live at the school, since you are my kid." Alice smiled at him.

"I would like that." He smiled back at her, and he stood up. "I guess we should go tell your folks what you decided then darlin'." Alice got up reluctantly and headed towards the door. They walked a few blocks to the Cole's house, and her parents ran out the door when they saw them coming.

"Ali we were so worried about you," her mother gasped, then turned her gaze to Logan standing next to her. "Who are you?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably, "I'm her father." Mr. Cole gasped, and looked at his wife. She was dumbfounded. "Alice called me a few days ago and we met here in town. We've talked it over, and we've decided the best place for her is with me."

Mr. Cole turned red. "The best place for Ali is here with me and her mother! You have no right to storm in here and claim her after sixteen damn years!" He sputtered.

"Yeah I do," Logan snapped, and handed him the adoption papers. "Right here, I never signed this; you're the one who has no right to her." He snarled. Mr. Cole turned white, and Mrs. Cole stood with her mouth wide open, not believing what was happening. "And you can be damn sure I will take this to court if I have to."

Mr. Cole opened his mouth to argue, but his wife interrupted, speaking for the first time. "No, I think this is Ali's decision. She's old enough to decide." They all turned to Alice.

"Mom, dad, I love you, but I can't be Alice Cole anymore, that's not who I am. I'm Anna Marie Darkholme… Howlett," she added and Logan smiled. "I need to be with my dad, I'm sorry." The Cole's nodded, and Logan grinned, happy with his newfound family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters._

It took Alice a few days to pack her things, and load them into her father's truck that he had borrowed, and they were on their way to Westchester. He talked about what little he knew of his past, and about the Institute and the students and teachers there, and she told him what her life was like growing up, and anything else he wanted to know about her. It was noon when they finally reached the school on Monday, and all of the students were in class. Only the Professor was there to greet them, being the only one to know of Alice's arrival.

"Welcome back Logan," he said with a kind smile on his face. "And you must be Alice."

"Actually, I go by Anna now," she corrected, having decided to keep the name she was born with.

"Well Anna, welcome to Xavier's Institute. There will be a student out shortly to show you to your new room." As if on cue, a small brunette girl walked into the entry room. "Ah, there you are Kitty, this is Anna, she is a new student here, and I was hoping you could show her to one of the empty rooms?"

"Sure Professor!" she smiled. "Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, and I will be your tour guide around Mutant High."

"Anna Marie," Anna replied, not giving her last name. Logan decided that she needed to adjust being the only human there before telling anyone about being the daughter of the infamous Wolverine. Kitty led her up the stairs to a long hallway with many doors on either side of it. She stopped at one near the end of the hall.

"This is your room," Kitty announced, opening the door. The room was huge, with a queen sized bed against one wall, and a wide window facing the gardens. "You're lucky; you get a room to yourself. Anyway, the bathroom is down the hall, and I'll show you around the rest of the house. Then you are free to unpack, okay? You can meet some of the students later, after classes are finished for the day."

Anna stayed quiet, thankful that Kitty talked enough for the both of them. She let Kitty lead her around the massive building, pointing out classrooms, the kitchen, the lounge, and the Danger Room. "That's like, where Logan teaches, that's where you'll learn how to use your powers and work with the rest of the team." Anna lowered her head, remembering that she was the only human in an all mutant school. She silently wondered if the other kids would accept her once they knew. Thankfully, Kitty moved on, continuing the tour.

….

"I'm worried about her Chuck," Logan said to the Professor, after explaining the situation with Anna, after all, it would be hard to keep secrets from a telepath. "I mean, she's my daughter, and I want her here, but I don't know what the kids will do when they find out she ain't a mutant. Poor kid just left behind her entire life to live with a buncha people who hate her." He threw himself onto a chair and put his face in his hands.

"I understand your concern old friend, but the students here may prove to surprise you. In fact, having her here may prove to be good for the school, proof that there are humans in the world that accept us without a second thought. I believe that everything will work out just fine.

"I hope so Chuck, I hope so."

….

Soon classes were being let out for the day and Kitty led Anna to the lounge, where many of the students were hanging out. Kitty dragged her to a group of kids sitting on the couch.

"Guys, this is Anna, Anna, this is Bobby, Piotr, and Jubilee. They're the only cool kids in this entire building, besides me of course." They all greeted her, and she gave them a shy wave.

"I should go find Logan," She said, and left the group in search of her father. She found him in the kitchen talking to a woman with white hair. "Logan?" He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey kid, I was just about to go look for ya. There's someone I want you to meet. This is Ororo Monroe, or Storm." The woman gave Anna a kind smile.

"Hello Anna, it's so nice to meet you, Logan was just telling me about you." She said. Anna smiled shyly and looked to her father.

"Hey 'Ro, I'll catch up with ya later, I'm gonna go over some stuff with Anna here." Storm nodded and left the room. "So kid, how was the tour?"

"It's amazing here, and Kitty was really nice, although she talks enough for five people." Logan laughed, and nodded. "So, am I really the only human here?" She asked him, as it had been bothering her since her arrival at the institute. "Kitty mentioned stuff about learning to control my powers and stuff when she showed me the sublevels, but I don't have powers. What if they don't like me when they find out?"

Logan sighed, and put his arm around her. "I can't promise that it'll be easy darlin', but give the kids a chance. They're used to humans being people who hate them, and who they should be afraid of, but they'll come around." Anna nodded. "You'll be fine, and if you need to, just come talk to me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Logan." She gave him a dazzling smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or it's characters._

"Well, it's almost time for dinner, so why don't we head to the dining hall?" And they walked to the large room, where several students were already seated. One boy made Anna stare in awe. He was beautiful, his auburn hair was long and strands fell in front of eyes. He looked up at her and she gasped when she saw his eyes, ruby red with black where the whites should be. He looked away ashamed, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was embarrassed by his beautiful eyes.

The Professor came in and Anna heard a voice in her mind. "_If everyone could pay attention, I have an announcement to make." _ The room was instantly quiet, and he continued out loud. "As some of you may know, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Anna Marie, and she will be the first regular human to live in the institute. I trust you will all show her the same kindness that you show the rest of your peers. That is all." The group remained silent, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked to see Kitty's mouth agape, and the beautiful boy offered her a small smile. She tried to relax as everyone around her decided to focus on their meal, and gradually conversations started around the room.

Anna finished her dinner quickly, and walked as quickly as she could to her room. She sat on her bed, trying to hold back tears. She heard a knock on her door, and went to open it, expecting it to be Logan. She gasped when she saw the boy from dinner standing in her doorway; he had acquired some sunglasses, so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Hello _petite,_ name's Remy LeBeau, or Gambit. Y' left de dinin' room kinda quick and I wanted t'make sure you were okay." He had a Cajun accent, and his voice was like bourbon and honey.

"I'm fine, just had a long day is all," She told him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" It's almost dark and we're inside." He tensed, and she instantly regretted asking.

"It's just, I didn't wanna scare you none, I saw you' reaction to 'em earlier." Anna couldn't believe it; he thought she was scared of him?

"Why would I be scared? They're beautiful." Remy just looked at her, and slowly reached up and removed the glasses. His ruby and onyx eyes were staring at her in shock. "Why are you looking at me like that? Someone must have told you that before." Remy shook his head, and she could see sadness in his face.

"_Non,_ you would be de first _Cherie." _She instantly felt bad for this man. Had no one ever shown him something as simple as a little kindness? "So I gotta ask, what's a _belle femme _like you doin' in a mutant school?" Not willing to tell him the whole truth, she gave him her excuse.

"I'm one of two human kids in my entire family. My parents and younger brother are mutants, so I thought I would go to school with my brother. Problem is, I only found out about him a while ago, and he doesn't know about me. I'm kinda scared to talk to him." He looked at her with sympathy, and nodded.

"_Oui_, _ma famille _is pretty messed up too. That's why I'm here, tryin' to get out o' dere influence. So tell me _Chere,_ who be _son frère?" _Anna hesitated, then decided there was no harm in telling him, after all, he was the first person who would even talk to her after finding out she was human.

"His name is Kurt Wagner, I was hoping to meet him earlier, but Kitty never pointed him out to me." Remy started laughing and Anna became confused. What was funny about this situation? "What's so funny Swamp Rat?" She asked him, growing irritated.

"Swamp Rat eh?" Anna shrugged. "Well, it just so happens that your brother dumped the _chaton_, and she's been avoidin' de _homme _as much as possible. _Well that makes sense,_ she thought.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked him. She was suddenly eager to meet her long lost brother. Remy nodded.

"He be in de library studyin'. I'll take y' dere if y' want." She told him yes, and they walked down the hallway and up the stairs but were stopped by Logan, who glared at Gambit.

"What are ya doin' here Gumbo?" Wolverine snarled. Anna looked at him startled, not having him like this yet.

"Just takin' dis _belle femme _here to meet her _petite frère._" Logan looked at his daughter, and instantly felt bad for scaring her.

"You keep your dirty hands offa her, got it Cajun?" Remy nodded and smirked, then continued down the hallway to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters._

"What was Logan's problem?" Anna asked him as soon as she thought Wolverine was out of hearing range.

"He don' like me much. T'ough, usually he don' act like dat. So what's de story, eh _petite?_ What's up with you and _M'sieu _Wolvie? He ain' usually dat protective of de new students." Anna looked up at him shocked.

"I dunno why he was acting like that; I only met him a few days ago when he came to bring me to the institute." Technically, she wasn't lying she had only met him a few days ago. Gambit just looked at her and shook his head. The finally came to the study, and Anna immediately recognized Kurt from the pictures her mother had sent her.

"Hey elf, I got someone here who wants t'meet you." Kurt looked up, and Anna was suddenly nervous. How did she tell him who she was? Her mother she had found out was not a good person. What if he hated her? Remy sensed her distress and took her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Hello," Kurt said. "My name is Kurt Vagner, although some call me Nightcrawler." Anna gave him a tentative smile, and introduced herself.

"I'm Anna Marie Darkholme." Both Kurt and Remy gasped at this revelation.

"You are Mystique's daughter?" Kurt asked, clearly surprised. Remy just stared at her, not believing that this sweet girl had a terrorist for a mother.

"Yes, I only found out recently. She sent me a package with a letter, and pictures of her and the rest of my family. I came here to find them." Kurt looked at her, and then broke out into a wide grin.

"Mein gott, I have a sister!" Anna sighed in relief, and smiled back at him."This is so exciting!"

"Who's your father?" Remy asked, speaking up. Anna looked up to see him still staring at her, and she her face fell, suddenly afraid that he might not accept her now that he knew about her mother.

She looked down. "Logan," She half-whispered. Remy instantly felt horrible. What had happened to this girl? Did she really believe that no one could like her? It didn't matter to him who here parents were, he was just surprised. He laughed, trying to erase the sadness from her eyes.

"_Merde, _no wonder de _homme_ looked like he wanted me dead. You got a strange _famille _dere _petite." _He was relieved to see the pain vanish from her eyes almost instantly. "Well if you're gonna live at a mutant school, you need a codename _chere._ How 'bout Rogue?" He suggested. "You gotta be a rogue wit' your parents."

Anna considered it, and then agreed. She found that she liked it a lot.

"Well den _Rogue_, would you like t'accompany me to the kitchen to sneak some ice cream?" Rogue laughed at this, and told him yes. She waved goodbye to her brother, and let the crazy Cajun lead her downstairs.

….

"Alright students, I want you to write an essay taking a side on the topic we discussed today. It will be due next week Friday. You are dismissed." The Professor announced, finishing his last class of the day. He always found Ethics to be an interesting class to teach, especially with students like Gambit and Rogue. They always managed to surprise him on their views of the world.

"So _Cherie_, what does de lady want t'do today?" Remy asked Rogue. They had become best friends in the weeks that she had been at the other students couldn't believe it at first, the heartbreaker with the demon eyes and the human girl, but soon just came to except it. There were still a few though, that simply could not accept that there was a human in a mutant school. They mostly stayed out of Rogue's way, sometimes passing with a rude comment or gesture. She tried not to let it get to her, knowing that she had invaded a place they had thought safe from people like her. But sometimes it went too far.

"I don't see why we have to have that _human_ here," One blonde girl sneered, emphasizing the word human like it was a disease that needed to be cured. "Doesn't she know that no one wants her here?" Rogue, who had been standing behind her, had had enough of the abuse and ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. She passed Remy in the hall, but didn't see him through the blur.

"What's wrong _petite_?" He called after her. When she continued fleeing, he followed after; shooting glares at the students that stared. Logan had also seen his daughter, and Gambit chasing after her. Growling, he grabbed Remy by the back of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Sweat began to bead down his face as Remy realized that three razor sharp claws were inches from his face.

"What did you do to her gumbo?" He snarled, not noticing the younger students scrambling to get away from the angry Wolverine.

"I didn' do not'ing to de fille, I was goin' to check on her." Remy protested. Logan narrowed his eyes and let him go, roughly shoving him away.

"I got my eyes on you Cajun." He warned, and Remy continued on his way to Rogue's room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the delay, I haven't had time to write in a while. Here's a new chapter though! Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters._

"What's wrong _petite?_ Remy asked through the door of her room. He could hear her sobbing. She opened the door to let him in, before resuming her position curled up in a ball on the bed.

"No one wants me here!" She cried, holding an old teddy bear close to her. Remy's heart broke for her, as he knew how it felt to be unwanted.

"Now where'd y' get that idea? I want you here, _ton père _wants you here."

"Well you guys are the only ones. No one else will even look at me, let alone talk to me. I should never have come here." She buried her head in her bear's head as Remy walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Dey jus' scared _chere, _dey used to humans bein' people who hate dem, just give 'em a chance t' know you. Trust _moi_, dey gonna learn t' love you as much as we do." Rogue's tears began to ebb as she listened to what he was saying. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thanks Remy, I needed that." He hugged her tightly and smiled.

"No problem _petite,_ y' ever need a shoulder t' cry on, I'm your man."

He helped her up, and together they walked out, talking about what they should do that afternoon. Remy argued that they should go outside, but Rogue, being one who hated the outdoors and avoided it as much as possible suggested they'd watch a movie instead. Finally he'd relented, and they settled on the couch to watch _World War Z_, having heard how good it was.

Remy couldn't help but grin when Rogue buried her head into his shoulder, afraid of the somewhat intense zombie scenes. _Mon Dieu, I t'ink I be fallin' for dis girl._ He thought, just looking at her while she sat transfixed by the television. _Can't be pressurin' her t'ough, poor fille got enough on her mind. _He tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind as Rogue yet again, tried to hide behind him.

Behind them, an unhappy Logan glared at Remy, but walked away anyway, knowing he couldn't hurt his daughter's only friend. _Damn Cajun, he better not hurt that girl. _He shook his head, the poor kid just couldn't seem to find friends in the school, and he wondered if he made the right decision, bringing her to live with him. _*Perhaps my friend, she just needs time.* _The Professor said in his mind.

"Damn it Chuck, I hate it when ya do that." He opened the door to the office and threw himself into one of the chairs by the Professor's desk.

"My apologies, Logan, but I couldn't help but overhear your problem. I understand your concern for your daughter, but you must realize that this is a very big change for the students here. They have grown up fearing humans as they fear us. I'm afraid it may take time for them to accept her. We knew that this would be complicated when you decided to bring her here. Just trust that she will be fine, while you may not like young Mr. LeBeau, he has good intentions."

"Alright Charles, I'll give it a while. I just wish I could do something for her."

"As do I, my old friend, but it is up to the students what happens now. We can only be there to help if things do not go well." With that, Logan stood up and walked out of the room, feeling a bit helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or it's characters._

"Alright gang, gather 'round," Logan called to the group of students standing around the large room. "Today we're gonna learn a little teamwork. Alright, Cyclops, your the first team captain, and Half-Pint you can be the second." Kitty and a student Anna hadn't seen before stood at the front of the room. "Cyke, you pick first."

"Jean."

"Nightcrawler."

"Iceman."

"Gambit," and on they went. Logan was pleased when Kitty called Rogue to her team.

"Alright, the objective of this coarse is to get your whole team to the other side. Winners get a week off of training." The group cheered, and Logan went to the viewing platform. "Team Run 3." The once barren room they had been standing in changed to resemble a city that had been torn apart by war.

"Okay, Jean, why don't you levitate and try to find the end, so we can get our bearings," Cyclops ordered, already in leader mode. Jean lifted off the ground and looked around, spotting the finish line.

"It's about 20 yards that way," she told him pointing. The team began making their way over to the end, while the other team stood discussing strategy.

"Okay guys, the way to win this is to make sure that they don't get to the end first. So Kurt, you teleport and grab Our Fearless Leader, and teleport him somewhere he can't get out of. I'll phase Jean into something so she can't get out. Gambit, you take Rogue and Jubilee and create a distraction, and the rest of us will start taking people down. Everyone know what to do?" The team nodded, and everyone spread out to do their part. Rogue followed quickly behind Gambit and Jubilee.

"Jus' stand behind me _petite, d'accord?"_ Gambit said to Rogue as they made their way over to the other team. She just nodded, frustrated that she couldn't really do anything to help. As soon as they were close enough, Jubilee started shooting fireworks at Scott's team, blinding some of them. While she did that, Gambit began charging cards and throwing them in that general direction. Rogue watched in awe, as it was the first time she had seen them use their powers.

On the other side of the room, Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke and grabbed Cyclops, disappearing a second later. Meanwhile, Kitty had phased up from under Jean and phased her into the ground, so only her arms and head were still visible. "Start moving!" Kitty yelled at her team, and they made their way towards the finish. Just before they reached it, a beam of red shot at the group, coming from Scott who had found his way out of Kurt's trap. Jubilee jumped out of the way before it could hit her, causing the beam to hit the person behind her, Rogue.

Rogue hit the ground hard, and was knocked unconscious. The danger room was immediately changed back to its natural form, and a very worried Logan came running into the room. "Shit, Summers, get your ass to McCoy's room and tell him to get down to the Med Lab stat," Scott ran out of the room. "Everyone else, you're dismissed." Slowly, they left the room, until Logan, Kurt and Remy were left.

"I'll take her to the Med Lab," Remy offered, and Logan gave him a look, before letting him take her in his arms. Remy held Rogue to his chest, and walked as fast as could to a large hospital-like room where Beast was waiting.

"Oh my Stars and Garters, what has happened here?" Hank exclaimed, walking over to the cot where Remy had set Rogue down.

"Danger Room session, Cyke blasted de _fille_ an' knocked her out," He explained, with a worried look on his face.

"Well, she'll have a rather nasty bruise on her temple, but she should be fine," Hank told him, and Remy breathed a sigh of relief. "You are most welcome to stay here until she wakes up." Remy nodded and settled in a chair beside her.

"You gonna be de death o' me _Cherie," _He sighed.


End file.
